Flim and Flam meets their Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch
Here is how Flim and Flam meets her Mob and Making a deal with Sarousch goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Flim and Flam escaped from prison trying to make a new plan for revenge. Flim: Well, At least we're free. Flam: Now, What do we do? Mr. Winkie: Maybe we can be of assistance. Flim: Lookie here, Flam. The Mob of Thugs! Flam: I see, Flim. Can we help you gentlemen? Abis Mal: Oh, Nothing much, Flam. We just thought you two could use our help. Da Shrimp: Yeah, You guys could be part of our mob, What do you think, Boss? Lobster Mobster: Say, Not a bad idea, Shrimp. Stan, Heff, What do you boys think? Heff Heffalump: I think so too, Lobster. Don't you think so, Stan? Stan Woozle: My thoughts exactly, Heff. Flim: And why should we join your mob, Lobster? Flam: What're your offer? Lobster Mobster: Well, Let me lay it on for you two, See. Then, the song "The Lobster Mobster's Mob" begins. Lobster Mobster: It's as if a dream You'd be part of a team That would make you somebody So full of esteem To get all tanked up Big plans and big schemes To make you a big fish Da Shrimp: The creme de la creams Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: You'll have gold Da Shrimp: By the gob Lobster Mobster: You can steal, you can rob So yous don't need no job Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: So what if you ends up inside of the slammer Yous don't have to listen to nobody yammer You'd wear dirty socks and week-old pyjamas Da Shrimp: And the best part of all is you's uses bad grammars Lobster Mobster: Uses bad grammars Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: Caviar? Da Shrimp: Just a glop Lobster Mobster: Yous can act like a snob When you live like a slob Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob In the Lobster Mobster's Mob After the song, Flim and Flam made up their minds. Flim: Alright, We'll join your mob. Flam: Count us in. Lobster Mobster: Alrighty! Welcome aboard! Now, Let's go meet up with Sarousch. He said he's got a job for us. See. Later, They met up with Sarousch. Soon, He was surprised to see Flim and Flam. Sarousch: Ha, Flim and Flam. You two are just the stallions I'm hoping to see. (doing her trick on their mane) Flim: (has a penny off his mane) Whoa! Flam: (has a dollar bill off his mane) How does he do that? Lobster Mobster: He's got every single magic up his sleeves. Heff Heffalump: So, Uh, What's the job, Sarousch? Sarousch: It's quite simple, Heff. Professor Mosquito Amber has his own theme park full of prehistoric animals and I want you all to bring me some embryos so that I can create my own beasts for Cirque De Sarousch. Lobster Mobster: So, What do we need for our job? Sarousch: (brought out a case) This. Da Shrimp: Everything we need is in that case? Sarousch: Correct. Stan Woozle: And what do we get in return? Sarousch: (magically brought out a biggest bag of gold) You all be handsomely rewarded with my share of gold. (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal? Flim and Flam: (shook on it) Deal. Sarousch: Excellent! (evil grin) And also, Find the Journals. Then, We'll free Nightmare Moon, her family and Bill Cipher. Stan Woozle: You got it, Sarousch. Heff Heffalump: Okay. Flim: Shall we, Flam? Flam: You bet, Flim. And they set off to got after Yuna and her friends, Even the journals. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225